


Sanja’s Prophecies- To the Detective

by SmallTownWriter12342



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: I decided to do this little mini series with each of my detectives! (And two for one route, because I write two detectives for it)So, basic premise is that, in this timeline, Sanja gives a prophecy to the detective (pretend that she can haha) In each of these, the LI leaves to take a call from the others (I mention this in some parts and don’t in others), and Sanja gives them their prophecy then.Obviously, I am not Sera, so I have no idea where exactly the routes are going, so this is a whole bunch of inferences on my part, but this was really fun to do! I hope you like it!
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Felix and Thea

As Felix left to go take the call from the others, Thea suddenly felt on edge as she stood alone in the tent with Sanja, not realizing how much she had come to rely on his presence.

And as if she noticed her hesitation, Sanja gave her a smile, and she did her best to return it.

“I don’t bite, you know”, she lightly chucked, “It’s okay to come closer”

Every cautious part of her was telling her not to, but she shuffled forward anyway, hesitantly.

She looked to where Felix had left through the tent, and a voice broke through that seemed to be all around her, “He makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

Thea spun around to look back at Sanja, a smile seeming to alight her whole face at the question, “Yes”

“You’ve been hurt before”, she began, and Thea could feel her throat tighten, “Many times. And yet, you let yourself give your all anyway, even if it means getting hurt in the end”

Her eyes went slightly downcast, “But you’re scared. You want someone to love you just as strongly as you love them, and you want that person to be _him._

All that she could do was nod at that, trying hard to ignore everything else, the words seeming like they were trapped in her throat

“And you’re nervous that what you are feeling now is deeper than what he feels”, she continued, “But I can tell you of the love that you will share. Fate has found you, and has brought you together in a bond of happiness and care that even the worst time can offer will never make it fade”

A bright smile seemed to make the candlelight seem dull by comparison, and she was just about to give her thanks and say goodbye when a frown caught Sanja’s features.

“But you need to be cautious”, she said, “You stand at crossroads Detective, and you might have to make choices you would never would have wanted to have to make”

Her hands dip gently into the water as she spoke, “How far are you willing to go to keep him? Will you do so even if it breaks yourself and him in the process? Because as much as you are willing to break for him, he may do the same for you”

A sudden sting seemed to form in her eyes, and she turned away, closing her eyes together tightly as a desperate attempt not to let tears flow freely down her face.


	2. Adam and Natasha

Natasha meant to follow Adam out, but she found herself drawn to the tent, watching Sanja in front of her bowl of water.

_What are you doing?_

_This isn’t going to help us scope the place at all._

“Do you wish to know?”, Sanja suddenly asked.

She felt her throat tighten at the question. Did she really want to know? What if she did not like what she heard?

But she felt herself nod anyway, giving her permission to continue.

“You’re afraid it’s going to happen again”

“What?”, Natasha stammered out, that not being what she expecting her to say at all.

“You’ve put your trust in someone before”, she continued, and it did not take long for her to realize that the person she was referring to was Bobby, “And they let you down”

She shook her head in a half attempt to hide the pain that came from that memory, and Sanja went on.

“But now there is someone new”, she said, and she could almost see Adam’s icy green eyes, but she tried to push that away, “Someone you want to give that to, an unwavering devotion”

“You’re lying”, Natasha whispered, but from the way her voice caught, she knew that she could not convince herself of that.

“Am I, Detective?”, Sanja asked, “I think you know that answer to that”

Her eyes went slightly downcast, “You’ve been alone for so long. You think you like it that way, but do you?

_Beats getting hurt in the end._

_I’ll take being alone over heartbreak any day._

Natasha could not believe she was about to ask this, but she had to know, “And if I do give- _this person-_ my trust?”

A frown went across Sanja’s face, and she tried to ignore the way that it had her chest clench, “The light that you have will be greeted, but the darkness may soon come to swallow it”

She turned away this time, not wanting her to see the current anguished look that she knew was forming on his face.

Natasha knew that this was only proof of what she already knew. Nothing that was starting to open her heavily guarded heart was to be followed.

_It’s what best for the both of us._

Going to leave, Sanja called out to her one last time.

“Life is not meant to be spent alone”

She ignored it, and excited the tent, trying hard to bury the aching feeling in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more of these two, I do snippets with them with my work Green Eyes! :)


	3. Nate and Pearl

Pearl watched Nate go, him having to take a call from the others, and she turned back to Sanja, “So, you can really read the future, huh?”

“Would you like to find out?”, she laughed lightly, and Pearl stepped closer.

“Of course,”

“You’ve been trying to find yourself for so long”, Sanja began, “You’ve felt lost even inside of your own head, secrets that you have buried down for years. You are not doing now what you would have ever thought you would do years earlier, and you question your purpose”

“What does this have to do with anything?”, Pearl scoffed, feeling slightly uncomfortable that she knew this much about her, the fears that she would only have in her head.

“But now, you want to be found”, she continued as if she had not said anything, “And you know the exact person who you want to find you.

A crushing weight seemed to form on her chest, an image of Nate seeming to form in her mind, but she did her best to ignore it, “And so what if I do? Are you going to tell me that is something I shouldn’t want?”

“I can tell you of the love that you two will share”, Sanga said, an almost light smile on her face, “One that can survive the bitterest of winters, and the hardest of times”

A bright grin formed in her face, making her whole being seem lighter, and the whole room seemed to be set alight.

“But, if I told you how it might end”, she continued, and a pit of dread started to fill her stomach, “Would you be so willing to offer your heart so willingly, and take his willing heart in return?”

“How it might end?”, Pearl echoed, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart crumbling in her chest.

“When the darkness comes, you might have to break yourself to keep him”, Sanja almost whispered, “But what if he does the same in return?”

“Enough”, she said, turning away, fully expecting to leave, the feeling that came from being at the carnival with Nate completely dampened.

_Break yourself_

_God, what could it mean?_

Prophecies could be tricky in general, and it was not like she knew that she could really trust Sanja in the first place. But part of her knew it was true, but part of her also knew something after years of failed relationships.

_It’s better to love and lose then it is never to love at all._

“Have caution”, Sanja muttered as she left, the words almost completely being lost.

_The present is too sweet to worry about the future._

“I will”, she said in return, not bothering to turn around and face her, and as stepped outside of the tent, she noticed her hands were shaking, but she did her best to put a masking grin on her face as Nate’s soft brown eyes met hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of these two, I do snippets for them with my work Just Like This! :)


	4. Mason and Mariana

Mariana turned to Sanja as Mason left, and she raised one of her eyebrows, “So fortune teller, what strange and wonderful things do you see for me?”

She chuckles lightly, but her face grows into a solemn frown, “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Why not?”, she asked, confusion falling her features, “It’s that bad, isn’t it?

“Not all bad”, Sanja confirmed, “But many things I am not sure you are ready to face”

Now, _that_ was something that she did not appreciate at all.

“I can handle it”, she almost growled, more animosity in her gaze then she really intended there to be.

Sanja gave her a nod, “Very well”

“You think what you are feeling will die away as it normally does, and he’ll become nothing more then just a member of the team to you”, she began, “But you are beginning to feel tethered to him”

“What are you talking about?”, Mariana scoffed, trying to resist rolling her eyes.

“Deep down, you know”, she continued, “You know that what you feel now is different then everyone else you have been with”

A small amount of realization entered her head, but denial won out in the end.

_There is nothing more going on here._

_Just some fun, that’s it._

_I don’t know where she is getting these ideas._

But even still, something felt like it was tearing her heart open, the heart that wanted desperately to never be vulnerable, but was starting to want to be more and more every passing day.

_The team just makes you feel comfortable._

_That’s it._

“Well, is that it?”, Mariana huffed, going to leave, “Thanks I guess”

“Be careful”, Sanja suddenly said, and she turned around to meet her eyes, “When the darkness does come, the bond that you two will form may be forced to break”

Every part of her wanted to give a comeback to that, but the words fell short of her tongue, and she left, every part of her brain still swirling, and she did not think it would stop for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of these two, I do snippets for them under my work Play With Fire! :)


	5. Adam and Thea

Thea looked around the room after Adam left, the place catching her interest heavily, not being like anything she had encountered before.

_There’s no doubt this is well- magic._

She turned to Sanja, and even though every part of her was telling her not to ask the question that was burning at the tip of her tongue, she did anyway, “Can you really see my future?”

Sanja laughs lightly, “I can”

Thea gave her a small nod as permission to continue, and she did, “You have such a fitting name, Detective”

“Fitting name?”

“Thea”, she said her name, a certain reverence to it, “The Anglicized version of Theia, the Greek goddess of light”

That was not something that she knew before now, and she stepped forward slightly, “Light?”

“Yes, light”, Sanja repeated, “And you’ve become so for someone”

“Who?”, she asked, feeling like she knew the answer to that, but the small bloom of hope was quickly squashed down.

_She has to be mistaken._

_Adam doesn’t ever seem to want to be around me._

“You’re not the only one who feels the way you do”, she continued as if she could read her mind, “Regardless what it appears from the inside”

Sanja gave her a smile, “You have so much love you want to give, don’t you? And even though you’ve been hurt many times, you want to give him your all anyway. You don’t want to feel alone anymore, and you don’t want him to feel alone either”

“I- “, Thea began, and she gently interjected.

“He’s afraid”, she went on, and she felt her stomach clench at that.

_Adam?_

_He’s not afraid of anything_.

“He fears the stirring inside of him”, Sanja said, her eyebrows lifting slightly as she looked back at her, “Years on the edge have made him this way”

“But it doesn’t always have to be like that”, she continued, “Kindness can even soften the hardest of hearts”

That left Thea speechless, but that bloom of hope that she had pushed down earlier seemed to fully form in her chest, and she felt her face form a smile.

“There is caution to be had however”, Sanja suddenly spoke, and she whipped around to face her, “The darkness may come to swallow you both, and you’ll have to decide just how far you’re willing to go. The light may not be enough”

Every single one of her spirts seemed to die at that, and she tried to ignore the lump in her throat that seemed to almost threaten tears down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be obvious, but Thea is my Felix detective, who I ended up writing a whole story with pairing her with Adam haha And that story is Love Like You!


	6. Rosalva LT (Adam and Nate)

Rosalva was about to storm out of tent after Adam when she heard a voice.

“What is it you want?”

She turned around to look at Sanja, and fought hard to keep the sneer off her face, “What I want is to get out here”

“You’re trapped in-between two people’s worlds”, she said before she could leave, and she stopped. “Both molded by their lives in different ways, and nothing you seem to do has let you escape this”

A prickle of tension went up her spine at the words, knowing exactly what she was referring to, but she narrowed her eyes, “Bullshit. I’m not trapped by anything”

“There is one that you want to give your whole heart to”, Sanja continued, and it did not take her much to realize exactly who she was referring to.

_Nate_

“But there is another, isn’t there?”, she said, and Rosalva could feel herself tense, “One that has already claimed a piece of your heart, and no matter how many times you beg and plead, that part will always belong to him”

_There is nothing going on with me and Adam, and there never will be._

The words felt hollow in her head however, as if she just heard the biggest lie in her life.

_Don’t be ridiculous_

_Adam acting strangely isn’t indictive of anything._

“Is this what you’re here to tell me?”, she seethed in response, “A bunch of lies?”

“Are they lies, Detective?”, she asked, “Or maybe they are the truth that you do not wish to know”

Rosalva turned away with the hint of a growl, and was fully expecting to walk out of there and pretend none of this never happened, when Sanja called out to her again.

“You’ve wanted to find love for so long”, she nearly whispered, “And know you believe you have finally found it, but your heart is torn, being pulled every way that you did not think was possible”

“And if continues to be pulled”, Sanja went on, “If might be enough for it to shatter forever”

_She doesn’t know what is talking about._

_I’m not going to let her act like she knows anything about my life._

But that did not settle her mind at all, already starting to see how she was tearing the team apart, and she wanted it to end, all if it.

And against her better judgment, she turned back to face her, “Then what do you think I should do?”

“Only you can decide which path to take”, was all that she said, and getting nothing else out of her Rosalva left, almost storming out of there in a huff, but the words haunting her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written much for Ro at all, so this is one of the only things I have for her haha. I do have some small things that I haven't posted on Ao3, kind of waiting until I have something of more substance before I do. But I hope you liked this small glimpse of her!

**Author's Note:**

> First one of these! Since I don't have this connected to the other series I have done, if you want to see more of these two, I post snippets under my work Somebody to You :)


End file.
